Project Summary: The Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) program funded by the National Center for Advancing Translational Sciences (NCATS) seeks to improve the efficiency, quality and impact of the process for turning observations in the laboratory, clinic and community into interventions that improve the health of individuals and the public. The Mayo Clinic Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCaTS) aims to support the translational biomedical discoveries that will drive innovation to improved health. Management of a CTSA award often requires formal Prior Approval from NCATS including requests for changes in key personnel, the addition of a foreign component, and to carryover funds as well as requests for Prior Approval for Delayed Onset Human Subjects Research and Vertebrate Animal Research for nearly all new KL2 Scholar projects and Pilot Awards. Efficient, clear and well-developed submissions result in substantially faster approvals. This proposal seeks to leverage the Mayo Clinic CCaTS administrative expertise to implement a Continuous Quality Improvement (CQI) process to improve outcomes and impact the speed with which interventions result in improved health.